


Good Ketch, Bad Hess

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I'm ashamed, Jealous Mick, Jealousy, M/M, Men of Letters, Mick is alive, Motel, Problems, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Arthur Ketch avait beaucoup de problèmes. Et tous ses problèmes concernaient Mick Davies.





	Good Ketch, Bad Hess

**Author's Note:**

> Je nie complètement avoir écrit cette histoire... Encore...  
> Mais je devais l'écrire parce que j'avais encore besoin de « dédiaboliser » Ketch dans ma tête.  
> Donc, voilà... Mais je nie tout.  
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick...  
> (Désolé, pas de Bêta pour cette histoire alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes...)

**…**

Arthur Ketch avait beaucoup de problèmes. Et tous ses problèmes concernaient Mick Davies. Il était ce qu'il se rapprochait le plus d'un meilleur ami. Son seul ami, en réalité. Malheureusement, Ketch pensait très souvent à son ami d'une manière moins... amicale.

Il essayait toujours d'avoir autre chose en tête. C'était la raison pour laquelle il mettait toute son énergie dans la chasse, la traque et la tuerie. Pendant les heures, voir les jours, où il devait se terrer dans l'ombre, armes en mains, où il devait lutter pour sa vie, toute cette adrénaline lui permettait de penser à l'instant présent et uniquement à ça. Mais, une fois que la créature était éliminé et qu'il rentrait au Q.G, Mick remplissait de nouveau ses pensées.

Alors il essaya autre chose. D'abord l'alcool. Les Pubs du pays, les bars d'Amérique, les bouteilles de Whisky hors de prix qu'il savourait en attendant que la boisson lui embrume le cerveau. Cela fonctionnait. Le temps de l'ivresse, seulement. Le matin, malgré la gueule de bois qu'il se traînait, la seule image qui revenait le hanter était celle de Mick.

Ensuite, il essaya les femmes bien sûr. Quoi de mieux que de sortir avec quelques jeunes écervelées pour prendre du bon temps ? Il aimait les femmes, oui. Il aimait leurs corps et tout le reste. Pourtant, il aimait Mick, aussi. Arthur n'avait cependant jamais été attiré par un homme auparavant. Parce que, lorsqu'il voyait Mick, il voyait surtout son âme. Et cette âme le tourmentait, même dans ses nuits de folies avec les filles.

Ainsi, lorsque la terrible Dr Hess envoya ses meilleurs éléments en Amérique pour recruter les chasseurs du pays, Ketch était bien content de changer un peu sa routine et de voir le Monde. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il ? Bien sûr, Mick partait aussi, ce qui rendait la tâche un peu moins facile. Beaucoup moins facile, en réalité.

Le Q.G temporaire des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques n'était pas bien grand. Chacun avait une chambre personnelle, certes, mais les bureaux mitoyens et vitrés n'aidaient pas Ketch. D'autant plus que Dr Hess avait promu Mick comme Leader de la petite bande anglaise. Arthur recevait donc les ordres de son ami et devait également lui rendre ses rapports de mission en essayant de ne pas penser à lui. Ne pas se noyer dans ses yeux bleus si clair qu'ils semblaient presque translucides. Ne pas imaginer embrasser ses fines lèvres. Ne pas fantasmer sur sa barbe de trois jours qui lui rongeait le visage. Ne pas vouloir passer les mains dans ses cheveux bruns sempiternellement en bataille. Ne pas regarder sa chemise trop ouverte qui laissait deviner son torse pileux...

Oui, Ketch avait beaucoup de problèmes. Et ils concernaient tous Mick Davies.

**…**

Sans surprise, Ketch était tombé dans les bras de Mary Winchester. C'était une chasseuse incroyable et une femme avec une forte personnalité. Rien à voir avec les filles superficielles qu'il avait l'habitude de lever. Non, Mary était géniale. Et Arthur espérait en son fort intérieur qu'elle l'aiderait à lui faire penser à autre chose que Mick.

Le lendemain de sa fabuleuse nuit avec la chasseuse, Mary déambula jusqu'à la salle de bains pour se rhabiller. Ketch, toujours allongé et nu comme un vers sur le lit, admira la Winchester. Oui, il aimait les femmes, alors pourquoi au nom de Dieu, il pensait à Mick ?

Mary parla mais Arthur n'entendit rien, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ketch, ne va pas imaginer quoi que se soit entre nous, c'était juste pour cette nuit, d'accord ? réitéra la chasseuse.

Il revint sur terre en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi ? Ah, oui. Pas de souci.

\- De toute façon, je devine que je ne suis pas le seul coup d'un soir que tu as eu avec une femme, n'est-ce pas ?

Ketch haussa les épaules en rétorquant, d'un air désinvolte.

\- Non. Et alors ?

Mary sortit de la salle de bains, vêtu d'un débardeur blanc et d'une chemise à carreaux rouges avec un jean. Elle remit la chaîne qui portait l'alliance de son mariage avec John, en répondant.

\- Alors rien, mais je comprends que tu n'arrives pas à te caser. Les femmes aiment rarement faire l'amour à un homme qui ne pense pas à elles.

Le cœur de Ketch rata un battement.

\- Pardon ?

La Winchester resta collée à la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, en révélant naturellement.

\- Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, en fait ? Ce n'est pas mon nom que tu as prononcé cette nuit.

Gêné Ketch releva les couvertures sur lui et tenta de retrouver ses vêtements, en entamant.

\- Mary...

\- Oh, tu sais comment je m'appelle, finalement ? railla-t-elle, amusé.

Il souffla un coup et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis désolé...

Elle se rapprocha de lui tout en badinant.

\- J'avoue que ça peut prêter à confusion, son prénom commence par la même lettre que le mien...

Arthur rougit d'embarras et retrouva enfin son pantalon par terre qu'il enfila sous la couverture. Mary s'assit à côté de lui et avoua, avec gentillesse et compréhension.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

Ketch lâcha un rire nerveux en cherchant le reste de son costume.

\- Lui dire quoi ? Et comment ? Il me voit comme un psychopathe à la solde de Hess, notre abominable belle-mère.

\- Belle-mère ?

Arthur ferma les yeux, comprenant sa gaffe. Mais, contre toute attente, il avoua.

\- Hess a élevé la plupart des gosses de Kendricks Academy. Sauf que, au lieu de donner de l'attention, elle distribuait plutôt des missions sanglantes. Et Mick...

Son cœur se serra en prononçant son prénom, mais il reprit.

\- Mick n'avait pas de parents qui pouvaient l'aider ou le sortir de là. Il n'avait le choix qu'entre Hess ou la rue. Et elle l'a complètement détruit, en lui ordonnant de tuer son meilleur ami... Et moi, elle... Elle m'a ordonné de tuer mon frère jumeau, Alexander...

Ketch se bloqua et baissa les yeux pour ne pas faire face au jugement de Mary. Pourtant, cette dernière semblait abattue pour Mick et lui.

\- Oh, Ketch... Ce n'était pas de votre faute... Cette Hess... Elle ressemble au Diable en personne.

Arthur resta immobile quelques secondes, puis il termina de s'habiller en révélant.

\- C'est pour ça que Mick et moi l’appelons l'abominable belle-mère. Et que... Nous avons essayé de ne pas être ami, lui et moi. Nous avons trop peur que Hess nous ordonne de nous entre-tuer. Alors... Imagine si elle savait que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Mary comprit. Elle tenta néanmoins d'aider le chasseur.

\- Pourquoi vous ne quittez pas le groupe ? Mes fils pourraient vous loger au Bunker le temps nécessaire.

Ketch esquissa un autre sourire nerveux, en avouant, pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Mick ne peut pas démissionner des Hommes de Lettres... Une des raisons pour lesquelles mes parents le détestaient, et le détestent toujours, c'est parce qu'ils le voyaient comme un orphelin assisté. Les études à Kendricks sont hors de prix. Mais les riches familles londoniennes tueraient père et mère pour que leurs enfants fassent partie de l'Académie. Ce que les miens m'ont permis. Dr Hess a eu pitié de Mick. Elle lui a donc avancé toute sa scolarité et tout le reste. À la condition bien sûr que, s'il arrivait jusqu'au diplôme, il devrait la rembourser en travaillant pour elle. Ce qu'il fait depuis des années. Et, crois-moi, il est encore très loin d'avoir payé sa dette.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'aide pas à rembourser ?

Ketch, désormais vêtu, s'assit à côté de Mary en expliquant.

\- Oh, crois-moi, j'ai voulu. Je lui ai proposé un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais il refuse toujours parce que Hess demanderait forcément d'où vient l'argent. Et il a trop peur de ce qu'elle ferait ou ordonnerait si elle découvrait que ça vient de moi. Ça fait quinze ans qu'il bosse pour elle gratuitement. Étant Leader de notre équipe, il a la charge de la carte bancaire des Hommes de Lettres. Parfois, il arrive à faire passer des achats personnels sur leur compte. Notre comptable adore Mick, il sait qu'elle ne dira rien. Mais il refuse toujours ce qui vient de moi.

Ketch avait l'air triste, Mary le remarqua.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, qu'il refuse. Mais plutôt pour toi, si tu veux mon avis. Et cette Hess ne mérite même pas de vivre.

\- Sur ce point là, je suis d'accord.

Mary souffla un coup et tenta de soutenir Ketch à son niveau.

\- Écoute, si jamais vous décidez de faire quoi que se soit. Si n'importe quoi se passe, appelle-moi. J'essayerai de vous aider.

Arthur sourit pour la première fois depuis des jours.

**…**

En fin d'après-midi, Ketch retourna au Q.G et eu la malheureuse surprise d'y voir Dr Hess. Son cœur rata un battement, la venue de la directrice n'était jamais bon signe. Le repaire était désert. Mick se trouvait en pleine chasse avec les Winchester et les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations. Alors, dans une des pièces grises et épurées, Hess lorgna Arthur d'un air hautain en entamant.

\- Monsieur Ketch. L'homme que je cherchais.

\- Dr Hess ?

Il tenta de garder son côté dangereux avec elle, même s'il n'en menait pas large. Dr Hess s'avança en faisant claquer ses talons.

\- Ce soir, vous allez convoquer Monsieur Davies, ici-même.

À l'attente de son nom, le cœur de Ketch se serra. Elle continua néanmoins.

\- Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'aberrations et de questionnements concernant ses rapports. Sans parler de la disparition étrange de Monsieur Rawlings, que j'ai envoyé comme espion. Je compte sur vous. Si jamais, ce soir, les explications de Monsieur Davies ne me conviennent pas, vous devrez le tuer.

Ketch essaya de contrôler ses émotions, mais son pire cauchemar venait de prendre réalité.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ferai un signe et vous n'aurez qu'à lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

Arthur, au bord de l'infarctus, tenta de rentrer dans le jeu de Hess, le temps de trouver une solution pour sauver son ami.

\- D'accord.

L'abominable belle-mère sourit. Mais Ketch lui, commençait déjà à réfléchir à un plan digne de ce nom.

**…**

Ce soir-là, Mick arriva au Q.G, mal à l'aise. Dagon s'était échappée et la chasseuse Eileen venait de tuer Renny Rawlings sans le faire exprès. Le jeune homme voulut abattre la tueuse, comme le Code l'exigeait. Mais, grâce à Sam, il n'en n'eut pas le courage. Il revoyait sans cesse la mort de Tim et il comprit, grâce au Winchester, que toutes les choses du Monde ne pouvaient se soumettre au Code.

Mick arpenta les couloirs gris et ternes pour arriver dans une salle, devant son ami, en demandant.

\- Ketch. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

\- C'est n'est pas moi...

Ketch semblait tout aussi paniqué que Mick lui-même. Et Mick angoissa de plus belle. La peur commença à l'envahir, lorsqu'il découvrit en face de lui, la Patronne de Kendricks Academy qui le salua poliment.

\- Monsieur Davies.

Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, Ketch tenta lui aussi de cacher sa terreur. Il avait un plan. Un plan atroce que, s'il mettait à exécution, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Pourtant, c'était la seule façon de sauver Mick. Lui et Hess discutaient. L'abominable belle-mère le coupait sans arrêt, le rabaissant constamment face à ses échecs. Mick jeta un regard vers Ketch, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un peu de soutien. Mais ce dernier resta de marbre, sans sortir de son rôle machiavélique, et Dr Hess reprit.

\- On va retrouver et tuer Eileen Leahy, comme le Code l'exige. Quant aux Winchester, comme pour tous rebelles, il y aura une enquête. S'ils sont reconnus coupables, ils seront exécutés.

Bien qu'il ressentait toujours cette terreur ancrée en lui, Mick réussit néanmoins à contredire sa Patronne.

\- « Si » ? S'ils sont reconnus coupables ? Mais les chasseurs sont toujours reconnus coupables.

\- Faites attention, Monsieur Davies...

\- Non. Toute ma vie j'ai respecté le règlement. Et, oui, au début les méthodes de Sam et Dean m'ont révolté. Mais ce que Lady Bevell ne mentionne pas, ce sont les nombres de vies sauvées et les monstres tués. Et ils arrivent à ce résultat sans suivre un Code, mais parce qu'ils savent ce qui est juste.

Cependant, la Femme de Lettres n'en avait pas terminé avec son élève.

\- Le Code n'est pas une suggestion, mais un absolu. C'est ce qui nous distingue des monstres. L'ordre qui nous gouverne.

Attristé, Mick plaqua ses deux mains sur la table, en prenant une grande respiration pour enfin révéler cette vérité malsaine qui le hantait depuis tant d'années.

\- Non... Le Code, c'est ce qui a fait qu'un jeune garçon a tué son meilleur ami. Quand j'étais enfant, je n'avais rien. Je vous devais tout et j'ai obéi. Mais je suis devenu un homme, maintenant.

Dr Hess fit un signe de tête à Ketch.

Voilà, c'était « le » signal. Et le cœur de Ketch tambourinait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il bougea doucement pour se placer à côté de son collègue, qui termina sa plaidoirie.

\- Et j'ai le choix, maintenant. Et je choisis de faire les bons.

Arthur pria intérieurement et attrapa son revolver. Il leva le bras, visa et tira.

**…**

Le coup fit sursauter Mick lorsque Dr Hess tomba raide morte sur le sol. Paniqué, il se retourna pour faire face à Ketch tenant encore son arme fumante dans les mains.

\- Ketch ! Mon Dieu, tu viens d'assassiner Hess !

Arthur baissa le revolver, le cœur encore au bord de l'infarctus et annonça avec un air triste.

\- Elle... Elle m'avait ordonné de te tuer.

Mick tressaillit. Encore sous le choc, il essaya de comprendre.

\- Q-Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Elle sait que tu commences à réfuter le Code. Soit elle m'ordonnait de te tuer, soit elle laissait Toni te lobotomiser.

Ketch baissa les yeux et Mick comprit.

\- Comme pour toi...

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'Antonia te torture. Ni que tu meurs. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée.

Mick tourna son regard vers le corps de Hess où une flaque de sang grossissait sur le sol. Il reporta son attention sur Arthur.

\- Merci... Mais... Mais, maintenant, que faisons-nous ?

Ketch souffla un coup et rangea son arme. Après tout, il avait un plan.

\- Je vais appeler Mary.

**…**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans une voiture volée. Prendre les véhicules des Hommes de Lettres était bien trop risqué. Elles étaient toutes équipées de GPS que les fidèles de Dr Hess pourraient retracer. Ketch avait bien proposé à Mick de l'embarquer sur sa moto, mais Mick n'était pas à l'aise sur ce genre de machine. Alors Arthur avait tout simplement forcé la première voiture digne de ce nom qu'il croisa. Il avait aussi appelé Mary qui leur donna rendez-vous dans un motel loin du Q.G.

Durant le trajet, côté passager, Mick essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son esprit n'arrivait pas encore à concevoir la mort de Dr Hess. Ketch jeta des coups d’œil frénétiques vers son ami, comprenant sa lutte intérieure, il questionna.

\- Mick, ça va aller ?

Ce dernier revint sur Terre et rassura.

\- Oui. Toujours.

Pourtant, il semblait complètement perdu. Il mit quelques minutes pour avouer.

\- C'est juste que... Ketch, ça fait des années, depuis notre enfance en fait, que nous suivons les ordres de Hess. Et maintenant...

\- Et maintenant, nous devons décider par nous-même... comprit Arthur. Je sais, ça va être un peu perturbant, au début.

Mick secoua la tête.

\- « Perturbant » ? Non, je ne dirai pas ça... Je... Ketch, sans Hess, je n'ai rien. Je ne suis rien. Je n'ai aucune identité en dehors des Hommes de Lettres. Légalement, je n'existe même pas ! Je n'ai aucun argent !

Ketch esquissa un sourire nerveux en rappelant.

\- Tu n'avais déjà pas d'argent lorsqu'elle était encore vivante. Alors maintenant, je pourrai t'aider et tu n'auras aucune raison de refuser.

\- Bien sûr, ça ne me gêne absolument pas de me sentir assisté une nouvelle fois... railla Mick, mal à l'aise.

Arthur baissa les yeux, confus et triste pour son ami.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu m'en veux d'avoir tué Hess ?

Mick souffla et ferma les yeux pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Non... Non, pas du tout. Je suppose que j'ai juste peur.

\- Moi aussi... Mais, j'ai de l'argent et je t'aiderai. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Mick rappela néanmoins.

\- C'est l'argent de tes parents, surtout. Lorsqu'ils apprendront ce qu'il s'est passé, ils te couperont les vivres.

Ketch se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en avouant malicieusement.

\- Alors, c'est une chance que j'ai vidé mon compte en banque aujourd'hui pour transférer l'argent sur un autre compte secret.

Mick fit les gros yeux en tournant sa tête vers son ami.

\- Q-Quoi ? Mais... Comment... ?

\- Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, quelque chose comme ça se passerait. À vrai dire, je pensais plutôt que je serais mort, mais dans l'éventualité où je survivrais, j'avais déjà envisagé toutes les possibilités. Et, arrête de culpabiliser parce que, tu étais dans tous mes plans.

Mick sourit mais Ketch garda son regard braqué sur la route pour ne pas que son ami ne lise dans ses yeux.

**…**

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au milieu de la nuit au motel où Mary les accueillit. Elle n'avait pu réserver qu'une seule chambre avec un lit simple et un lit double. Elle pensait dormir avec Ketch, pour ne gêner personne. Une fois dans la pièce plutôt désuète, la Winchester les installa à la seule petite table de la chambre où deux paquets de fast-food les y attendait. Les deux British n'étaient pas spécialement friands de ce genre de nourriture mais, à l'odeur des hamburgers, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils mourraient de faim. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement Mary, qui s'assit entre les deux hommes avec un verre de Whisky bas de gamme et attendit patiemment qu'ils finissent de dévorer leur repas.

Après avoir englouti les frites et les sandwichs, ils se servirent un verre d'alcool en faisant fi du goût atroce de ce tord-boyaux. Puis enfin, Ketch briefa Mary sur les derniers événements survenus au Q.G. Cette dernière écouta attentivement en buvant son verre. Elle jeta quelques regards à Mick qui ne décrochait pas un mot.

Arthur termina son explication en demandant.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Je vais appeler Sam et Dean. Vous pourrez rester au Bunker le temps que vous souhaitez.

Mick secoua la tête et parla pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- Ils nous détestent. De plus, les fidèles de Hess penseront de suite au Bunker pour nous chercher.

Mary haussa les épaules.

\- L'endroit est très sécurisé.

\- Pas tant que ça... reprit Mick. Les Hommes de Lettres ont les clefs de tous les Bunkers du Monde. Ça ne servirait à rien de se terrer là-bas. Sauf si on veut en faire notre tombeau.

S'en suivit quelques secondes de silence pesantes où personne n'osa parler. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Mary souffla et déclara.

\- Il est tard et la journée a été longue et difficile. Attendons demain matin pour trouver une solution. Si vous voulez, il y a une salle de bains dans la chambre.

Ketch se leva de table et se dirigea vers la salle en question.

\- Très bien, j'y vais en premier.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, que l'homme fermait déjà la porte à clef derrière lui.

Mick aida Mary à jeter les restes et les emballages à la poubelle, puis il emprunta l'ordinateur portable de la femme pour faire quelques recherches en essayant de trouver une solution. Il pirata les bases de données de Kendricks pour savoir si la mort de Dr Hess avait déjà été déclarée ou pas. Apparemment, non.

Mary resta à ses côtés, attendant que Mick parle ou tente d'entamer un début de conversation, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se resservit un verre d'alcool lorsque Ketch sortit de la salle de bains. Il ne portait qu'une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille, dévoilant ainsi son torse parfait, imberbe et musclé. Arthur, dont les cheveux encore mouillés étincelaient sous les lumières artificielles de la chambre, se dirigea vers les placards contre le mur. Parfois, les clients laissaient des vêtements dans ce genre de motel. Il maugréa face aux habits immondes.

\- La prochaine fois que je m'échappe de quelque part, je penserais à emporter ma garde-robe...

Mary rit dans son coin et elle jeta un coup d’œil à Mick. Ce dernier semblait gêné, il garda son regard concentré sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Mary plissa des yeux, réfléchissant. Mais Ketch attrapa une chemise étrange et se dirigea devant la table. Toujours à moitié nu, il s'enquit.

\- Tiens Mick, je suis sûr que ce truc, qui devait être une chemise sympa dans une autre vie, devrait t'aller.

Mick leva lentement son regard, qu'il fixa avec effort sur le vêtement en question. Il esquissa une moue dégoûtée en répliquant.

\- Je préfère encore remettre le costume que je porte...

Ketch jeta un regard sur la chemise et haussa les épaules. Mick rougit et avoua.

\- Tu devrais faire pareil.

Ketch reposa le vêtement dans le placard en le refermant avec fracas.

\- Ouais, je vais faire ça.

Comme Arthur traînassait encore dans la chambre à moitié nu, Mick s'enquit avec un peu trop de précipitation.

\- Non, mais, maintenant.

Ketch et Mary dévisagèrent Mick et ce dernier rougit de plus belle en se cachant derrière l'écran, tout en maugréant.

\- Quoi ? J'aimerais me doucher, moi aussi.

Ketch tiqua, n'ayant pas pensé à ça, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains à grands pas.

\- C'est vrai, désolé l'ami.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Mick souffla de soulagement. Cependant, Mary le scruta de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Mick sentit son regard sur lui et questionna.

\- Quoi ?

Mary esquissa un sourire en buvant son verre de Whisky et avoua, avec amusement.

\- Rien. Je pensais à un truc que Ketch m'a dit l'autre jour.

Mal à l'aise, Mick demanda.

\- Ah ? Et, il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Il m'a parlé de... Choses et d'autre.

Mick éteignit l'ordinateur en questionnant, connaissant néanmoins la réponse.

\- Pendant une chasse ou après ?

Mary tiqua, Mick le remarqua et expliqua, en refermant le PC.

\- Je connais Ketch depuis mon enfance. Nous avons souvent dormi dans la même chambre, mais c'est la première fois qu'il se promène à moitié nu comme ça. Il ne fait ce genre de chose qu'avec les femmes avec lesquelles il a, ou a eut, des relations.

Il baissa les yeux et se servit une énorme lampée de Whisky. Mary observa l'homme et avoua, à demi-mot.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Il esquissa un rire jaune et but le verre d'une traite lorsque Ketch sortit de la salle de bains en s'écriant.

\- Au suivant !

Mick se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la salle, en raillant à l'adresse des deux personnes.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, inutile de faire quoi que se soit pendant mon absence.

Puis il claqua la porte.

**…**

Ketch tourna un regard interrogateur vers Mary.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

La Winchester leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Apparemment, ton ami vient de découvrir le sens du mot « jalousie ».

Arthur se mit à rire en s’asseyant à côté de Mary et se servit un Whisky, dans le même verre que celui de Mick, en riant toujours.

\- Mick ? Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ? Tu devrais arrêter de boire ce tord-boyaux, ça te fait dire n'importe quoi.

Mary s'énerva gentiment en rétorquant.

\- Nom de Dieu, Ketch ! Toi et Mick, vous êtes deux crétins !

\- Pardon ?!

Mary se leva pour se diriger vers son lit.

\- Je suis ici pour vous aider, pas pour jouer les entremetteuses entre deux idiots. Je ne connais rien aux couples gay !

Ketch s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de Whisky. Après avoir toussé un bon moment, il questionna.

\- De quoi ?!

Mary s'enroula dans la couette du lit deux places, contre le mur, en maugréant.

\- Parle à Mick !

Ketch resta là, tout seul avec son verre et son regard interrogateur.

**…**

Mick sortit de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard. Vêtu du même costume, mais avec les cheveux mouillés et sa chemise encore plus ouverte que d'ordinaire. Face à cette vue, Arthur se resservit une rasade d'alcool. Mais, à cause de ce qu'il venait déjà de descendre et à cause de Mick qui s'assit à côté de lui, Ketch renversa du Whisky sur la table.

\- _Bloody Hell !_

Il se leva d'un bon et essaya d'éponger le liquide avec les serviettes de fast-food encore propre. Mick plissa des yeux en demandant.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais... Je devrais peut-être aller me coucher.

Mick se leva à son tour pour se diriger vers son propre lit. En face, dans le lit à deux places, il vit Mary déjà allongé.

\- Bonne idée, Mary t'attends déjà, apparemment.

Mick se glissa sous sa couette tandis que Ketch essuyait encore l'alcool qui avait imbibé la manche de son costume.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans le grand lit, si tu préfères.

Mick se retourna et s'allongea, en bougonna.

\- Non, c'est ta copine, pas la mienne.

Ketch leva les yeux au ciel. Il jeta la serviette humide sur la table et marcha vers son lit. Il s'assit sur le rebord, face à Mick qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Mick... Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Ce dernier se mura dans un silence pesant.

\- Mick ?

Toujours pas. Ketch leva derechef les yeux au ciel. Il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il regarda tantôt Mary, allongé à ses côtés, tantôt Mick qui lui tournait le dos. N'y tenant plus, il tenta le tout pour le tout et se dirigea vers son ami. Au moment où il leva la couette pour se glisser à côté de Mick, ce dernier réagit enfin en sursautant.

\- Ketch !? Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Oh, tu parles enfin !

Mick esquissa un air blasé en faisant de la place pour la carrure imposante de Ketch.

\- Mick, j'aimerais qu'on parle.

\- Oui, tu l'as déjà dit. Mon silence était une réponse.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas. Mick, pourquoi tu sembles... Jaloux ?

Mick tressaillit, ce que Ketch sentit.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Ok, alors, pourquoi tu sembles mécontent que je sois sorti avec Mary ?

\- Tu sais que, ça revient au même que « jaloux », ta question ? Et, je m'en fiche avec qui tu sors. Seulement, d'habitude, je ne dors pas dans la même chambre que toi et tes conquêtes. Tant mieux d'ailleurs, j'imagine qu'il y aurait de quoi remplir un hôtel, sinon.

Ketch fut à fois étonné, vexé et tout sourire.

\- Wow, t'es violent, là. Cela dit...

Il se mit à rire et Mick lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos de nouveau. Ketch leva les yeux au ciel. Encore.

\- Oh, désolé, l'ami. Mais j'essaye de te dire quelque chose et tu ne m'aides absolument pas !

\- Tant mieux.

Mick enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur. Malheureusement, Ketch se pencha vers lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Mick sursauta et se leva d'un bond en s'asseyant sur le lit et en maugréant.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Ketch leva les mains en signe de reddition.

\- Ok, ok. Relax.

Le cœur de Mick battait la chamade, il était à deux doigts de l'infarctus lorsqu'il baragouina.

\- Tu m'énerves, Ketch.

\- D'accord, mais encore ?

\- Tu... Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge depuis des années et tu... T'es complètement aveugle ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu auras dû obéir à Hess ! Au moins je ne serai pas là, à jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse comme toujours !

Ketch baissa les mains et se renfrogna.

\- Vraiment ? C'est marrant, j'allais justement te dire la même chose.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Que tu es aveugle, toi aussi !

Mick plissa des yeux, scrutant son ami sans comprendre.

\- De quoi ? Mais, qu'est-ce que... ?

Ketch leva les yeux au ciel puis, n'y tenant plus, il agrippa des deux mains la chemise de Mick pour le coller à lui et l'embrasser. Au départ, Mick fut sous le choc et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mais, lorsque son cœur retrouva un rythme régulier, il se laissa faire et répondit aux baisers de Ketch.

**…**

De longues minutes passèrent et, au bout d'un moment, Mary maugréa en restant toujours allongé dans son lit.

\- Quand je vous ai dit de parler, je ne voulais pas dire là, dans la minute. Je n'ai réservé qu'une seule chambre alors si vous voulez bien vous tenir pour cette nuit, ça serait bien...

Ketch et Mick se lancèrent un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-gêné et s'enroulèrent dans les draps du lit une place. Ils s’endormirent l'un contre l'autre tandis que Mary se mit à sourire dans son coin.

 

**…**

**THE END**

 


End file.
